


Running Out of Time

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Sherlock Holmes, Dark Jim Moriarty, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Moriarty in Sherlock's Mind Palace, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Sherlock is a Mess, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Worried Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 4. RUNNING OUT OF TIME Caged | Buried Alive | Collapsed Building-Basically wrote 2 smaller fics for this. The first chapter is Sherlock, the second is Ironstrange. Two one shots with no connection other than the same prompt.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock-  
> In a rush and not knowing what to do, Sherlock goes to Jim for help. What he hears is far from what he expected.

It’s where he always ends up when he needs motivation, when he needs help, when there’s no time but he needs an escape.   
He knocks on the door, not sure why he’s doing it, even as he does, before pushing the door opened and stepping inside.

The man in front of him looks more insane and twisted than ever but, somehow, Sherlock finds comfort in it. He finds it relaxing and comforting. He closes the door and sits right inside it, just out of reach.

“Why are you here, Sherlock?” The lyrical Irish voice asks before he even sees the man’s mouth move. 

“You know why I’m here, Moriarty.” He responds, “You can see the same as I, you have information, all the information I have. Why am I here?” 

“Because you’re running out of time.” The man answers himself, “You don’t know what to do so you ran. You ran here, how telling. Straight to me. As though I would help you. Or, maybe you just wanted company?” 

“Shut up.” Sherlock spits back at him.

“Sherly, no need to come into my cell and tell me such things. You’re here for a reason, what is it?” He tries again, the voice all too light and carefree to be talking about such a serious topic. 

“You know,” Sherlock says again, though this time there’s a more sad note to his voice. 

“You’re not going to cry, are you?” Moriarty asks, pacing around him now, the straitjacket making it look difficult as the chains rattle with every step. 

“Of course I’m not.” He responds, wiping his face. 

“There was a reason you chose this room. What. Was. It?” He asks as though the question had a simple answer, he just doesn’t know it. 

“Because I think you can help me.”   
“I don’t know anything you don’t know.”

“We both know that isn’t quite the truth,” Sherlock says back, looking up at him. “There are things I learn by watching you that I missed that first time. I just need to know what else you had planned.” 

Jim gives him a smile, looking around the room. “This is the basement, you know?” He knew Sherlock knew, it is his mind palace after all. “If this-“ He pauses, trying to gesture around but unable to with the jacket holding them in place, “Mind palace you have collapses we would be stuck here. Do you think you’d ever find your way out? What would happen? Would you be stuck in here with me until your body dies of thirst or starvation?” 

His voice is much too contemplative for Sherlock’s liking. “We don’t have to worry about that. You’re never going to be leaving this room.” 

“I think you’re missing what I’m saying, Sherlock.” 

He pauses for a moment, looking to Moriarty, dread washing over him, feeling like a bucket of ice water was dumped over him. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

A dark smile stretches over Moriarty’s face, “I’m already out of here. You’ve let me out. I have your brain, Sherlock, and soon, I’m going to have your heart.” 

A vague worry starts from that sentence, wondering if he meant metaphorically or literally, on a plate. 

Either way, Sherlock was shocked to find that he wasn’t that worried about the possibility. 

“I’m coming back, Sherlock, and you’re going to let me.” He continues on. “And when I do, I know you’ll be waiting and watching, and I will get everything I want from you.” He concludes. 

Sherlock scoots back, or tries too, his back was already against the door. Instead, he pushes himself up and runs out. He wasn’t sure if it was just because of Jim or if there was more to it than that.

“Was it something I said?” Moriarty calls after him before laughing maniacally in a way that sends chills down Sherlock’s back. 

Two days. It was two days later and two things that happened. 

The first one was Jim Moriarty coming back into Sherlock’s life, as though he didn’t see him shoot and kill himself years before. And as a result of this on thing happening, the second thing fell into place. 

As he has been discussing, the mind palace had collapsed. The one thing that had been at the bottom, holding it all together had escaped and now there was nothing left but rubble and Sherlock Holmes, the shell of a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironstrange-  
> "It doesn’t make it better that Stephen knows this is the one time they would be counting on him. Tony doesn’t have his armor, there’s no way for him to get it, he can’t save himself this time and if he isn’t making it out of this then Stephen isn’t either. "

The smoke was thick in the room, debris falling from the ceiling as they run through the building, trying to find their way out. Chaos was at every turn, people screaming and running, it was impossible to see very far ahead of them, what was going on.

Amidst the chaos was Stephen Strange, the sorcerer who could easily portal himself out of the building if he wasn’t so worried about trying to find his family. Running through the hospital screaming and yelling, “Peter, Tony!” 

If things weren’t so dark he would be able to find them. He knew the room number where Tony was, exactly where he had left them.

He curses under his breath, continuing to run and search for them as he does. He couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault, or at least that they were still here. It was only for a couple of minutes, he had stepped out for a coffee, but if he hadn’t he would have been there to help them, portal them out of here as soon things started to get worse. But he wasn’t there to help them the moment they needed help. 

It doesn’t make it better that Stephen knows this is the one time they would be counting on him. Tony doesn’t have his armor, there’s no way for him to get it, he can’t save himself this time and if he isn’t making it out of this then Stephen isn’t either. 

His mind moves to Peter who has his entire life ahead of him, just trapped in the middle of this. He could get out. Stephen knows he could but he also knows he wouldn’t leave Tony unless Tony gave him no other choice. 

That’s a real possibility, now that Stephen thinks about it. 

Either way, he’s not giving up, not now. Not when there was still a possibility of finding Tony. 

He runs frantically, feeling the smoke and some of the debris getting in his eyes and mouth but doesn’t stop, not even worrying about it. The pain was there but it was nothing compared to the pain that comes with the thought of losing the people he cares about the most. 

That’s when he remembers his earlier thought. 

What if Peter gets out, Tony makes him leave and Stephen stays in here with him? What if they both die and Peter is left alone again? 

The building cracks loudly, sounding like a clap of thunder that rumbles under feet. 

He takes a breath and runs again, yelling louder as he does. He’s not giving up yet but knows he has seconds left. 

Another cracking sound is heard and he ducks into a room to make a portal, knowing it was time to give up. He just hopes that someone else manages to get Tony out or he’s already gone. And if not, then maybe the other could forgive him at least. He doesn’t want everyone to see what he is doing and gasps before coughing, inhaling too much of the dust and smoke in the air. 

In a complete accident, he had picked the right room, and sitting on the bed in front of him was both Tony and Peter. 

Working quicker, he gets the portal opened up and gets them both, helping them as much as he could into the portal which opened back into the sanctum. 

“Are you both alright?” Stephen asks, helping them both to the couch so they could sit down, not wanting to strain them any more than this whole thing already has. 

“Yeah, yeah, Steph, we’re fine,” Tony says, reaching out with his one arm and pulling Stephen down on the couch with them. “We’re fine.” He says, again, softer this time than before. 

They could both understand why he was so tense, the battle against Thanos had ended days ago, they were all still a little on edge, and rightfully so. It was the reason behind the attacks on the hospital today. 

Stephen nods, his hands shakily going through his hair, hating how much more unsteady they always get when he’s anxious. 

“We’re okay, Dr. Dad, really,” Peter adds, his arms going around Stephen cautiously. Tony was never one to shy away from affection with the kid but Stephen was still one to struggle with it on occasion, not that he didn’t like it, it was just something he wasn’t sure he deserves. 

He nods, “I know, I know you were. I just…I was preparing to lose you both.” He admits shakily, arms wrapping around them, holding them close, feeling like now he has them, he’s never going to let them go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
